


24 Hours in Fall

by PudgeDragon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PudgeDragon/pseuds/PudgeDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of school teacher Azumane Asahi and ex-professional athlete Nishinoya Yuu. No pumpkins were (overly) harmed in the making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Hours in Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potatofuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatofuzz/gifts).



> Ahh I haven't written a fic like this before but I hope you like it, giftee. Have a happy christmas!
> 
> (WARNING: Sexual content implied!) I haven't written anything explicit but I thought I'd rather be safe than sorry!

**7:00am**

Beep Beep Beep. Beep Beep Beep. Beep Bee-

A large, tanned hand slammed gracelessly down against the clocks surface to silence the incessant, shrill alarm. The figure under the blankets rolled to it’s side before settling down again. The tender arms of peaceful slumber called it’s name. And yet, so did the delicious smell that wafted from the kitchen. Nishinoya was cooking breakfast –and who could say no to that?

Slowly, Asahi rose from the comfort of the large double bed. Brunette tresses masked his face and sat in complete disarray upon the top of his head. Honestly, he looked like some kind of terrible special effects monster –just as he did every morning. Large legs swung around the side of the mattress and steadied his feet upon the floor. Before anything else, Asahi followed that beautiful smell to the kitchen.

“Good morning, Asahi!”

Ah yes, Nishinoya was a ‘morning person’, wasn’t he. The excitable exclamation was met with a slight groan from the taller before returning the greeting with a little less vigor. He joined his boyfriend in the kitchen to place a lazy kiss into that flat head of hair –always an interesting sight to see Noya before he had spiked his hair to it’s usual attention-claiming height in the morning. Sometimes he forgot that he’d have to lean down just that extra bit.

Noya was just finishing plating up their breakfast –nothing too fancy, just some rice, tamagoyaki and miso soup. It smelled delicious though, and Asahi followed the food to the table, earning a bright and enthusiastic laugh from Noya, who most definitely knew that his boyfriend was, for lack of a better word, a zombie in the morning. Still, the past nine years of waking up to a pot of coffee, a food breakfast and a loving thunderbolt of a boyfriend reminded Asahi of why he even got up in the mornings. That, and to avoid being woken up in Noya’s patented and invasive fashion. He was lucky this time.

**8:00am**

Breakfast heartily devoured, work clothes neatly adorning him, hair tied meticulously into his signature, slightly disheveled bun, Asahi was finally awake and ready for work. With a small, warm sigh pushing lazily past his lips, Asahi reached to collect his big, sensible coat and that wine-red scarf his mother had made for him many many years ago. The jacket was warm and made his shoulders look more impressively square than they already were. The scarf was large, much too large even for Asahi. It would cover half his face should he want it to. And he did once he stepped from the house. For now though, the taller leaned down to press a loving kiss to Noya’s forehead to bid him goodbye. In return, he would receive a chaste, sweet press of their lips instead. It seemed Noya preferred those kinds of kisses. It was almost included within the morning ritual, as natural as brushing their teeth or washing their face. That same, large hand that had so gently cupped his boyfriend’s face not a moment before now twisted the door handle to pull it open as he bid his boyfriend goodbye and made his way to work. Just the same as every morning.

Noya, on the other hand, who as usual, was rather proud of how he had captured Asahi’s lips with his own, returned to the kitchen with a determined puff of breath. First he’d begin washing the leftover crockery from breakfast. Many years ago that had never been the forethought but living with asahi as long as he had meant he had picked up on a few good habits. His bouncing, excitable nature could be momentarily pressed aside for important things. That was part of being an adult, right?

Next was simultaneously his favourite and most laborious task to conquer alone. The dreaded shopping trip. Noya could only hope that his irritation with lackluster people could subside for today at least. There were a few extra things on the list that Asahi had left for him, and that was enough of a reason for the younger to lick his grinning lips in anticipation for the day ahead. Noya practically raced to the bathroom, his hair had to be absolutely pristine before he set out. Each spike was meticulously brought to a point with a practiced ease, and once he was finished, an obligatory wink to his own reflection preceded rushing from the bathroom with a well of energy and grabbing the leather jacket that he had found draped over the back of a chair before slipping his shoes on.

**10:00am**

Noya had a habit of humming to himself as his day proceeded, he was such a ball of energy and apparently racing around with a shopping cart wasn’t the most adult way to behave. Humming didn’t do much, butt it was enough to placate that energy, at least for a while. So those in the convenience store would have to settle for accepting the perhaps-a-small-child-with-big-responsibility adult humming his way around.

Noya dutifully gathered the items shopping on the list that had been set out for him (he found it rather adorable how Asahi would always leave him a little message on the list). Perhaps he made a few impulsive improvements to that list too, but Asahi wouldn’t mind. And of course, the very last addition that had been written down –two pumpkins.

Noya loved Halloween. He loved the costumes and the scary movies and the candies. He especially loved pumpkin carving, and the almost competitive nature that came with ensuring his was, without doubt, the best. He’d win again this year, he was sure of it. Just thinking about it fired him up, and the rest of the trip was… well, raced around the store like a child. Perhaps he still had a little growing to do, but either way, he’d have to text Ryuu later. He was pumped.

Arms full of shopping that seemed far too much for someone of Noya’s stature to carry, the ex-athlete held his head up high. Not just for the few extra inches of height that it would provide (though that wasn’t exactly unwelcome either), but because today was a good day. Of course, most days were when you woke up next to someone like Asahi. He didn’t always like the fact that he had to leave so early to teach at his school (even now, he hated early school mornings for an entirely different reason than he had in his youth), but it meant that he could always look forward to the moment his big lovable brunette could make his way home. 

Yep, definitely pumped.

**12:00pm**

“Ryuu!”

“Noya-san!”

“Noya-san!”

The greetings seemed so natural between the three unlikely friends now. Noya and Tanaka bounded towards each other as if in slow-motion whilst Hinata would watch on in sheer amazement at how cool his boyfriend and best friend were. Something he never seemed to get over. After that scene created at the Azumane’s and Nishinoya’s doorstep, the smallest of the three invited his friends inside

“I got the biggest pumpkins you’ve ever seen! And they’re more orange than Shou’s hair!” Noya boasted excitedly, even after all this time, he maintained his childish streak. He had begun his hasty pace towards the kitchen to show off these impossibly orange pumpkins. Hinata squawked in disapproval of the comparison, and should he not have been standing behind his far larger boyfriend then he might have lunged for Noya. 

“Woah, Noya-san..! You weren’t kidding!” The exclamation from Tanaka came at the reveal of the aforementioned pumpkins, Hinata trying his hardest to pout, but instead marvelling too.

“I know! Me an’ Asahi are gonna knock you guys into the ground! We’ve been researching designs and everything!” Yup, Noya couldn’t help but to goad --there was nothing wrong with a little healthy competition right? Though he should have probably changed that to ‘Asahi had done researching whilst he tried his damndest to distract him’.

“Not this time, you’re going down!” Tanaka replied earnestly, fire in his eyes. He was pumped too.

“Right down!” Came the agreeing chirp from slightly behind him, the younger wearing an expression that he clearly learned from his boyfriend, earning a hearty laugh from   
Nishinoya, one that _he_ clearly learned from _his_ boyfriend. Once again, he wrapped up the pumpkins and put them away for later use. They couldn’t get started until Asahi came home of course.

“Well, until me an’ Asahi kick your asses, want me to kick your asses on xbox?”

**2:30pm**

With a slight huff of breath, the brunette teacher regaled how content he was to be leaving the school early. Thank god for school holidays. Well, he still had some work to do of course, but it still meant more time with his Noya. And of course, how could he forget that they had Tanaka and Hinata over as well for their yearly scheduled pumpkin-carving challenge. Very messy. He just hoped Noya remembered everything. He had faith in the ex-athlete.

His hands stuffed in the pockets of his large coat, that same wine red scarf wrapped to cover a little of his face so his nose didn’t get cold in the chilled afternoon air. Winter was coming in already. How sombre. It was only his phone vibrating in his pocket that Asahi had any intentions of uncovering from his warm haven. It was with a reluctance that he pulled his hands from his pockets, phone in one of them so he could see who was speaking to him.   
Noya? 

Why was Noya texting him now?

[Text received: Nishinoya]: I rly like that scarf on u ;) <3

For a moment, Asahi paused. He stared. He read the text again. He processed it. He began to look around his vicinity and sure enough, there behind him stood a smaller figure with a rather recognizable head of hair and leather jacket.

“If you were standing behind me, couldn’t you have just told me that?” Asahi asked with a cocked brow and a small smile beginning to curl the edges of his lips.

“That’s boring! You should’ve seen the look on your face, too! Worth it!” And there’s a beaming grin exuding from Noya’s presence, one that was terribly contagious and utterly adorable on him. Those rosy cheeks, nose tinted red from the chill.

The chill.

Jeez, Noya must be freezing in those clothes...!

Without further ado and no explanation warranted, Asahi had already begun unwinding his scarf from around his neck and donning Noya in the warm fabric instead. He positioned it to cover his face, just as it had been on himself before standing back and assessing his work. There. Noya should be much warmer in that.

“Y’know, I think I like that scarf on you more.” The compliment from the taller earned a slight flush from Noya under that scarf (thankfully it shouldn’t have been seen). Just the absolutely genuine way that Asahi always said stuff like that never really failed to catch him off guard. Instead, he’ll put on a faux-pout (for all the good it would do behind the veil of deep red fabric).

“You can’t turn my compliments back on me. That’s cheating.” The childish obstinance earned a laugh from Asahi before the large hand would twine it’s fingers with Noya’s own, two puzzle pieces that fit seamlessly together, and they began walking home.

“Why were you out here anyway, Noya?”

“Just waitin’ for ya.”

**3:30pm**

“Welcome home!”

The chorus came from both Tanaka and Hinata, the two waiting at the door as Noya and Asahi came in. Of course, Asahi should not have been so surprised that their two guests were already here, though he couldn’t help the sense of panic. Was the house clean enough to receive guests? How long had these two been alone for whilst Noya was out? Did they have enough snacks? Overworrying. As per usual. The brunette was taken from his thoughts by the movement of…. well, everyone else down the hallway and comfortably into the house. 

There were no complaints made. Perhaps there really was nothing to worry about. 

“Just lemme get changed and we can get started, okay?” They had a messy evening ahead of them, and he’d rather not get his work suit smothered with pumpkin guts. He was as hasty as he could have been, returning in a far less professional and airy dress. He descended down the stairs to the sight of Noya and Hinata fighting over which pumpkin to use. A common happenstance at this yearly event, and Tanaka was doing his best to…. well, sneakily support Hinata. 

“Y’know, I would’ve thought by now that you guys would’ve realised it’s not the pumpkin that matters but the skill of whoever’s carving it?”

A silence dropped over the squabbling men for a moment, before all reached an agreement about the pumpkins. That part was easy. It was the following loud goads and yelled challenges that were the harder part to stop. 

Asahi or Tanaka wouldn’t have their boyfriends any other way.

**5:00pm**

Asahi was leaning over Noya, watching his work keenly, almost anxiously. It was a silly little fun game, but still, they all had their competitive streak. Noya’s tongue poked out of the side of his lips, amber eyes sharp in concentration as he worked the rind off the pumpkin in a most meticulous and honed way. He himself was covered in seeds and guts --his part was done, the muscle-work of removing the innards. Now the rest was left to Noya.

Similarily, it was Hinata that had sat down, eye-level with the pumpkin canvass and Tanaka leaning over him, watching.  
The room was silent as juxtaposed to the rather undignified volume level of about half an hour prior to this.

“And done!” 

The sudden proclamation made Asahi jump. Well, it was right in his ear as Noya had stood up to announce his victory. He wore a rather proud grin as opposed to Tanaka’s bull-like expression as he looked between Noya and Hinata, almost willing his boyfriend to hurry up and finish his masterpiece (because everything Hinata did was a masterpiece to him. Even if others might not share the same viewpoint).

“Done! But done better!”

Shortly after, Hinata was standing to his feet, and there in the middle of the Azumane/Nishinoya living room transpired a standoff. Tense and far too involved for the actual event taking place. 

“A-Alright, alright. Now take pictures and whichever one the girls say are the best wins.”   
They had tried to agree on a winner just between them before. That plan hadn’t worked. Asahi had introduced the idea to involve Yacchan and Shimizu since their opinion has always been so highly valued. Now came the agonizing wait.

**6:30pm**

“Bye! See ya later! Have fun with your second place pumpkin!” 

“Noya..”

Still, though he might reprimand, Asahi was rather proud of the ex-athlete’s work. It was a beautiful depiction of a crow in flight. There was a smile on his lips as they waved Tanaka and Hinata off.

Hmm, it was beginning to get colder it seemed. Perhaps he’d have to invest in a scarf for Noya soon (since he was all too cognizant of the fact that he would never have the forethought to buy his own).

The evening was spent cleaning up the traces of stringy orange and large seeds (with a side order of small, almost flirtatiously childish food fights). Their pumpkin was set outside with a small tealight the shine through the impressive design, and once they both had showered from the mess of their competition, the two clambered into their bed.

**9:00pm**

“Asahi?”

“Hmm?”

“The school’s on break now, right? You don’t have to work tomorrow?”

“Nope. Why do you a-?” His question cut off quickly when he looked up from the book he was reading, a hand slipping the reading glasses from the bridge of his nose to see a soft, yet somewhat intense look that burned and smouldered from the large, amber eyes that looked to him. 

He didn’t need to finish his question. He already knew his answer.

The brunette placed his book face-down upon the bedside table, he’d return to it tomorrow night. Instead, his large form slowly rolled atop Noya, their foreheads pressed together. Just their foreheads at first. Then their noses. Then their lips. It was such a chaste exchange, sweet like the first kiss of a newborn relationship. It wasn’t long before the ante increased to that of an experienced couple, leaving them both gasping a little for breath the moment that there lips were asunder. Noya wore such a coy grin upon his moistened lips, eyes half-lidded as he leaned up a little so that his breath tickled the shell of Asahi’s ear.

“Ride me?”

**11:00pm**

“Goodnight Asahi.”

“Goodnight Yuu.”

“Love ya.”

“Love you, too.”


End file.
